One-carbon organic compounds such as methane and methanol are found extensively in nature, and are utilized as carbon sources by bacteria classified as methanotrophs and methylotrophs. Methanotrophic bacteria include species in the genera Methylobacter, Methylomonas, Methylomicrobium, Methylococcus, Methylosinus, Methylocystis, Methylosphaera, Methylocaldum, and Methylocella (Lidstrom, 2006). Methanotrophs possess the enzyme methane monooxygenase, that incorporates an atom of oxygen from O2 into methane, forming methanol. All methanotrophs are obligate one-carbon utilizers that are unable to use compounds containing carbon-carbon bonds. Methylotrophs, on the other hand, can also utilize more complex organic compounds, such as organic acids, higher alcohols, sugars, and the like. Thus, methylotrophic bacteria are facultative methylotrophs. Methylotrophic bacteria include species in the genera Methylobacterium, Hyphomicrobium, Methylophilus, Methylobacillus, Methylophaga, Aminobacter, Methylorhabdus, Methylopila, Methylosulfonomonas, Marinosulfonomonas, Paracoccus, Xanthobacter, Ancylobacter (also known as Microcyclus), Thiobacillus, Rhodopseudomonas, Rhodobacter, Acetobacter, Bacillus, Mycobacterium, Arthobacter, and Nocardia (Lidstrom, 2006).
Most methylotrophic bacteria of the genus Methylobacterium are pink-pigmented. They are conventionally referred to as PPFM bacteria, being pink-pigmented facultative methylotrophs. Green (2005, 2006) identified twelve validated species in the genus Methylobacterium, specifically M. aminovorans, M. chloromethanicum, M. dichloromethanicum, M. extorquens, M. fujisawaense, M. mesophilicum, M. organophilum, M. radiotolerans, M. rhodesianum, M. rhodinum, M. thiocyanatum, and M. zatmanii. However, M. nidulans is a nitrogen-fixing Methylobacterium that is not a PPFM. (Sy et al., 2001). Methylobacterium are ubiquitous in nature, being found in soil, dust, fresh water, sediments, and leaf surfaces, as well as in industrial and clinical environments (Green, 2006).